Summer Filled With Surprises
by Jayeezomg
Summary: The Straw Hats are in Highschool! Zoro and Sanji try to tell their friends that they're dating. The last day of school is the two lover's one year anniversary and during summer, something unimaginable happens during the summer. How will the friends stick together and help out Zoro and Sanji?
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me how you thought of this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Beginning of Spring

_Only he could ever tell me what to do and not to do. The only reason I had to get up in the mornings was to see his beautiful face and to hear him happily laugh and see him smile. His warm touch caused my whole body to go weak. The stomach full of butterflies I would get whenever I simply thought of his name. The moment I look at my hands I realize there is something missing, the spaces between my fingers are where his used to belong. Forever and always, he wasn't going to let it end that easily._

The blonde thought to himself as he made his way to school. He breathed in the fresh cool spring air. The recent traces of snow had long since vanished; the grass was slowly beginning to show signs of life once again. What was he going to do once he saw Zoro at school today? They had just had a huge fight over the weekend and he wasn't sure how the two of them were going to make up.

Sanji went through the whole day watching vigilantly for the green haired man, with no success. He even ended up asking Luffy, the black haired boy with way too much energy for his own good!

"Sorry Sanji! I haven't heard from him since Friday! CAN YOU MAKE ME LUNCH TOMORROW?! Ughhhh you make THE BEST steak ever!" Luffy whined at Sanji until the blonde unwillingly agreed to the younger boy's pleads. Luffy was Sanji's last bet when it came to asking questions; he loved the kid, but nearly every conversation they have ever had always ended up with the blonde cooking for Luffy.

"Fine Luffy. But if you see him, tell me okay? Thanks…" Sanji said with a frown on his face as he walked away.

During all of the blonde's classes the only thing he could think of was the marimo.

_Why isn't that meathead at school today!? Was he too scared to face me? Is he okay? I hope he's not hurt… Should I call him? Go to his house? Maybe he-_

But the blonde's thoughts were interrupted by his red haired biology teacher.

"Oi, Sanji! Could you please tell me what releases glucose into the bloodstream during fasting periods?" Mr. Shanks asked the clearly oblivious student.

"Uhh… Oh yeah, it's the… er…"

"Mhm…" Mr. Shanks liked Sanji, it was strange for him not to be paying attention in class.

"ZORO, could you _please _help Sanji?"

The blonde perked up and looked around the room franticly only to find the marimo sitting in the back corner of the class. Sanji couldn't help but wonder if Zoro had been in school this whole time…

"The liver…" The green haired boy said from the back of the class. He was hoping the blonde wouldn't see him. He had just come to last period to get some homework. Being seen by that blonde would cause many unneeded problems.

The blonde nearly burst into both into tears of sadness and relief. The sadness came from heart-break caused by seeing Zoro's perfect face and hearing his deep, sexy voice. Relief from knowing the green haired man was alright. Sanji looked back at Zoro and gave him a look as if to say "We need to talk." Zoro looked irritated and brushed the blonde off. Sanji then turned around with pink staining his cheeks. He felt so stupid.

Xxx

"Oi." Sanji pulled Zoro off to the side.

"What do you want…" Zoro mumbled trying not to look directly into the blonde's deep sea blue eyes; they were one of his three weaknesses.

"I was looking for you..." Sanji said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I was afraid of that." Zoro said sternly. Although seemingly mad, he was choking back tears. A piece of his heart was being torn off at every sight of the blonde's heart-broken face.

"Look, I'm sorry… I Just… I know you were saying all those things because you care… I just don't know how to feel anymore, I mean about us." Zoro didn't know how else to put it. He saw the terrified look on the blonde's face and wished to take back everything he had just said.

"…Why?!" Sanji cried as he threw himself into the green haired man's chest. He fisted the man's shirt as tears filled his eyes. He didn't think he had any tears left…

"Sanji…I… I don't want to break up with you. I'm just afraid how to tell people; I'm…Going out with a guy…" Zoro said as he stroked Sanji's silky blonde hair. He rested his head on Sanji's and continued. "I guess I could have said it better huh..?" He chuckled and pulled Sanji off from his chest. A faint smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Hell yes you could have, idiot…" Sanji said as he laughed a little himself and kissed his lovers neck.

Zoro blushed and took Sanji by the hand. The two walked home from school like they did every day.

The conversations went by slow and awkward until Sanji decided to change that.

"So…You were just at school for last period right?" Sanji asked Zoro.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get homework."

"Why weren't you here for the whole day..?" The blonde hesitated at this question, in case it was a touchy subject for the marimo.

"Honestly? Don't laugh." Zoro looked into the blonde's eyes and gave him a serious stare.

"Wooah, yeah I promise!" Sanji laughed.

"I was kinda scared to face you…" Zoro sadly admitted with red flooding his cheeks.

"I KNEW IT!" Sanji said jumping in victory at his correct prediction with a huge smile on his face.

"Oiii…Shaddup blondie!" Zoro laughed.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow right?" Sanji said as he stared into the other man's dark caring eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry lover-boy." The green haired man said laughing. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Zoro…" The blonde said as he leaned closer to the bigger, husky man.

The larger muscular man wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist as the blonde wrapped his arms around the green haired man's neck. The two shared a passionate kiss as their tongues danced together and explored one another's mouth. Zoro nibbled on Sanji's lower lip and broke the kiss for a well needed breath. The two parted ways after Sanji playfully slapped the husky man's ass.

Zoro smiled to himself his whole walk home. The fresh spring air contributed in his happiness. He couldn't wait for summer to finally come. The last day of school will be the two men's one year anniversary. He knew exactly what he was going to give the blonde.

Sanji lied in his bed unable to get the thought of Zoro out of his head! He yearned for his lover to be in his bedroom right now, at the edge of his bed as the two of them just talked about everything and laughed together. He couldn't wait for summer to come! Especially the last day of school, it will finally be their one year anniversary and he knew the perfect gift for the marimo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silly Surprises

There was only a few weeks left until summer break. Sanji and Zoro were back to their normal "We're-just-really-close-friends-and-nothing-else" relationship. Although, Robin being especially observant knew something else was going on.

_They always hang around each other ever since they got assigned that project together; it only took a month for those two boys to become the best of friends? Before they couldn't even stand to look at one another; or so it seemed. _

"Oiii, Robiinnn!" Sanji said as he hurled himself towards her. "You look lovely today!" He said with a wide smile.

"Aw, why thank you Sanji! You aren't so bad yourself." The raven haired girl chuckled and added " Where's your little green haired friend?" she inquired with a smirk.

"Uhh…I actually don't know…" Sanji frowned. "I haven't seen him all morning, I'm kind of worried."

"Oh? You two seemed have gotten extremely close, in such a short amount of time too."

Sanji turned away from the raven haired girl as his cheeks stained with pink. He was afraid someone would begin to catch on. Sanji hoped Robin didn't think he was into guys because he wasn't. It was just Zoro, no one else. He always complimented every girl in school and always hung out with them, surely he didn't seem gay or whatever, right?

"Well uh…" Sanji started as he turned back towards the raven haired girl. "We just began to talk one day and it turned out what we differed in, the other one lacked and… It was interesting to talk about it. And we do have stuff in common too…" Sanji was stuttering and couldn't get his facts straight. He trailed off, embarrassed and nervous he looked towards Robin to see her reaction.

"Ohh, I see! Well I'm glad! Looks like both of you have made new friends now too!" Robin smiled as he walked away. "Talk to you later!" _Yeah, that surely is NOT just a friendship_… Robin smiled at herself, she wondered if anyone else has begun to catch on.

"Byee…" Sanji waved weakly as he rushed to find his marimo.

The blonde had spotted his lover; he quietly snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Gotchaa!" Sanji exclaimed as he forced Zoro to give him a piggy back ride under their tree.

"Oi, oi, oi, blondie!" Zoro exclaimed as he nearly lost his balance. He loved when his blonde surprised him like that. As the green haired man got a better grip on Sanji's thighs he felt his lover begin to run his fingers through his short green hair.

"Did I scare you?" Sanji said as he propped his head over Zoro's.

"Maybe a little…" Zoro said with a smirk. "But I think THIS may scare you more." And with that, Zoro gently fell onto the soft grass and rolled off of a dumbstruck Sanji.

"That was… rude, baka marimo…" The blonde pouted as he crossed his arms. "I even made you a special lunch!" The hurt cook announced.

Zoro kissed the blondes neck and slowly began to rub the blonde's package and stared right into the cook's eyes. "Aw… I'm sorry, forgive me?" The green haired man growled with a smirk.

The blonde bit his lip and shook his head "yes" as he grabbed Zoro's hand. The blue eyed man took hold of Zoro's chin and slightly turned his neck until their noses were inches apart. The cook slowly laced his fingers with his lovers and gave into those lips.

Zoro couldn't believe they were doing this. Although no one was around, there was a risk of someone seeing them doing this together! But at this moment he didn't care. The green haired man began to explore the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He gently bit the cook's lower lip as he let his hands slide down Sanji's chest to his hips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" The marimo smiled as he broke the passion filled kiss and softly landed another kiss on the cook's forehead.

Sanji's cheeks began to flood a deep red.

_That damn marimo… He is just so perfect; I get butterflies every time I see him. Even now, my heart is racing…_ The cook thought as he sat up and crossed his legs and handed the homemade lunch over to his green haired lover.

Zoro's face lit up. "Ooh! Thank you!" He smiled as he took the first bite. "Oh cook, dis ish real gud."

Zoro always loved when his cook made him lunch; well he loved his cooking and everything else about the blondie.

"Oi. Manners, you muscle head!" Sanji said as he flicked the side of Zoro's head.

The husky man swallowed and apologized, although it was filled with sarcasm. The two continued to talk, argue and randomly place kisses on one another until it turned into a competition. By the end of lunch, the two were on the ground laughing and hitting one another for some reason they didn't even know anymore.

The 5 minute bell rang.

The two, knowing they only had one more class together today said their goodbyes. (Not as dramatic as it seems.)

The lean man stood up and helped his marimo up. The two continued to hold hands and stare at one another.

"Hey Sanji…" Zoro started.

"Yeah marimo?" The blonde tried to hide the worry in his voice, but he knew he couldn't hide it from Zoro.

"I really am sorry about what happened a few days ago…" Zoro looked at his shoes, unable to look at his cook. But Sanji changed that. He gently placed his hand under the muscular man's chin and tilted it up until they were staring deep into each other's eyes.

"It's alright. I promise you… But I really do hate keeping us a secret, how about we tell our friends during summer, just the really close ones?" Sanji calming suggested, he didn't want to push Zoro into doing anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

The husky man's face lit up. "Really? You'd really do th-.." But the blonde cut him off.

"Yes, Zoro I mean it. I know we haven't even known each other that long…But we have an insane connection, don't you think? And…" Sanji paused. "You make me happy."

Zoro was at a loss for words. The only thing his body allowed him to do was, wrap his arms around the blonde and blush.

"You… make me happy too, cook"

Sanji had a huge smile painted on his face. He was starting to get stronger feelings for that man.

"Oh shit. We better get going…See you in gym?" Sanji whispered into his marimo's ear.

_I want to stay here longer, let's skip our next class!_

"Alright.." Zoro sadly agreed. He knew he shouldn't skip class again, and he didn't want to keep his lover from his favourite class; cooking.

The two men broke their hug and held hands until they were at the school entrance.

"Okay, see you soon!" Zoro waved as he ran to his Shinkendo class.

_I miss him already_… Sanji thought as he walked down the hall to his cooking class. He was looking forward to this class though. They were making rice balls, and he was going to save one for his marimo!

The two men's classes went as usual, both excelled a great deal in what they loved. Sanji was approached by the class instructor to ask if he would like to teach the younger grades, for an extra credit of course. The blonde happily obliged, although he would be teaching the swordsman's best friend, Luffy.

Brook and Zoro were sparring as usual.

"Yohoho! Zoro-san! It seems your mind is wondering off today!" Brook laughed and went for the green haired man's chest.

"Heh, as if." The muscular man blocked the older man's jab and hit the taller man's shoulder.

"I win." Zoro declared with a smile.

"Yohoho! Good match, Zoro-san!" Brook bowed and went to get some water.

Brook and Zoro had become good friends in their Shinkendo class. The two were top of the class, both with very unique techniques. Brook was more a fencer, and Zoro had his Santoryu which always scared every opponent he faced. Those who face Zoro in tournaments call him a demon. Not because he has no mercy (he has some) but because once he really gets into a fight, and devilish smirk appears upon his face and looks as if he'll kill you.

"Same to you!" Zoro bowed as well and sat crossed legged with his bottle of water next to him. He needed to defeat Mihawk. He needed to be stronger, for himself and Kuina.

Zoro used to have an older sister, whom he trained with until he was 11. She died, with the promise of one of them becoming the best swordsman in the world. He trained at a nearby Dojo until he was 15. His master told him he really did need to go to school before he could do anything else. Unwillingly the little marimo went to school. He found it quite easy, he just kept to himself. However, sometimes he found it hard. Everyone started getting curious about where he came from, and how he excelled in every sport he played. The only one who didn't question him about all that stuff was this always happy, raven haired kid. His name was Luffy, and soon enough Zoro found his best friend. Through Luffy the swordsmen met another kid named Usopp. He was a funny guy as well, he always lied about everything!

"Oi..Zoro-san…" Brook poked the husky man's cheek. "Zoooo-ro-san… The bell rung!"

Suddenly, hearing his friend's voice he realized he was completely lost in thought with a dopey smile on his face.

"Thanks Brook, sorry, I gotta go! Bye!" Zoro waved as he ran off to meet his blonde at the lockers.

"Woah. A wild marimo appeared!" Sanji said as he walked to his locker. He wasn't expecting to see Zoro waiting for him.

"Tch..Woah! A wild swirly brow appeared!" Zoro said with a smile as he gestured like a show girl at the cook.

"Ah knock it off shit head!" Sanji laughed and hit Zoro's arm.

"I..Uh… You like rice balls right..?" Sanji stuttered; he didn't know why he was nervous. He shouldn't be! It was Zoro. He loves rice balls.

"I love 'em!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I made you one in cooking class… Here." Sanji said as he showed the swordsman his creation.

"Oooh, thanks cook!" Zoro took it and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmm really gud cook."

"Once again, MANNERS!" Sanji kicked the man's shin.

"Ow... Come on, let's go to gym. I'm so gonna kick your ass today blondie." Zoro winked as he ran off to gym class.

"Oh no you aren't!" Sanji raced behind the green haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Baseball

"Alright class, it's a beautiful day today so we're going to go outside. What do you want to play?" Ace asked his class.

"Frisbee!" A kid yelled out.

"Baseball!" Another yelled.

"Oh! Baseball sounds like a good idea, we haven't played that much… Everyone agree?"

All the kids nodded their heads.

"Great! Sanji and Law, can you guys get the equipment, we'll meet you outside."

The two boys walked to the equipment room in silence until Law decided to break it.

"Can you believe Ace is Luffy's older brother? They are nothing alike…"

"I know! Ace is so reserved and polite…It's weird."

The two laughed. They didn't know much about one another. Law's a new student. He left his old highschool which is incredibly well-known in the city. The navy haired man has been at the school for a few days now. All the girls swoon over him but are too afraid to talk to him, he always looks mad or annoyed.

"Hey Law, why did you transfer here, to this school.. I mean it's so small.." Sanji stated, he liked his school but it was one of the smallest high schools in the whole city. He was surprised they had a cooking class.

"Well, all the teachers here are very well educated. There's a great health and biology teacher here, so I thought why not. I live pretty close anyways…"

"Oh.. So do you want to be a doctor or something..?" Sanji asked quietly.

"Yeah! I do! My name is going to be heard throughout the whole country…Even world!" This was the first time the blonde saw the navy blue haired man smile, even if it was just for a second.

"Wow that's awesome! I'm going to be a famous cook, and Zoro will be the best swordsman in the world!" Sanji said with a huge proud smile.

_Shit, why did I mention Zoro.. Will that sound suspicious?.. No no.. We just seem like really close friends…_

"Zoro is that… Green haired man yes?" Law questioned.

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Ah… Well he'll have to beat Mihawk, I heard one man faced him in the worlds and got a huge scar running down his chest. Any normal person would have died. Zoro better be training pretty hard…" Trafalgar Law trailed off realizing the look on the blonde's face.

"Uhm…Did I say something wrong..? I don't have any doubt in your friend, Sanji." Law tried to make up for what he said.

"No no! I was… Just that man you spoke about, with the scar… That's Zoro. HE COULD HAVE DIED?!" Sanji was extremely worried. What was Zoro thinking!

Law's eyes became extremely wide. What? The second best swordsman in the world is in highschool?! And this one? I did choose the right school after all.

"Wow! You've got a very talented friend, Sanji. Don't worry, he won't die. He probably has an incredibly strong will. Probably a very important promise, guys like that will not die so easily. Don't get so worked up, you're scaring me."

"Hah… Sorry, okay thanks…"

"Here you take the bases; I got the bats and stuff!"

Xxx

As usual, Ace split Zoro and Sanji up to even out the teams.

"Can I pitch?" Zoro asked; he wanted to see if he could strike out the cook.

"Er.. No Zoro, let Kaya okay? Last time you nearly broke the bat…" Ace said as he gave the softball to Kaya.

"Heh, forgot about that." Zoro chuckled as he walked to a base.

_That kid is crazy strong. Luffy sure has some interesting friends… Ace thought as he got ready to be the back catcher. _

First up was Nami. Although she was small she could hit the ball extremely far with such ease. First hit first homerun!

"THAT'S MY GIRL, NAMI-SWAAAN!" The cook swooned at the ginger.

Happy with her homerun she didn't get annoyed with the love-cook she just smiled and high-fived the blonde. The marimo just rolled his eyes. The orange haired girl saw the green haired man; she decided stuck out her tongue and wink. That act caused Zoro to make a little promise to himself that he wouldn't allow another person get a home run, at least not that easily!

It was the cook's turn. Zoro was determined to get him out, and Sanji was determined to get a homerun, since the bases were loaded. Kaya throw a high pitch, it was a ball but Sanji didn't have the patience to wait for another pitch. He hit it as hard as he could; it was going in the marimo's direction. The blonde sprinted to the first base. Zoro was chasing the ball like it was a flying rice ball! He nearly tripped over his feet a few times he was running so fast.

Shit, the blonde's already at the second base… Zoro took a few more steps and leapt into the air and landed with a quick summersault and threw the ball as hard as he could to third base.

_Ack. That shitty marimo try hard_… Sanji ended up running back to the second base before Tashigi caught the ball at third. However, Tashigi didn't catch the ball at third. She got too flustered when Zoro called her name. Her glasses fell and she was on her hands and knees feeling around for them.

_Ah…Thank you Tashigi-chwan! Sanji sprinted to the black haired girl, handed her the glasses she was so desperately searching for and then he ran to home._

_That girl… Thank god she's in a different Shinkendo class than me_.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tashigi apologized, she hated making a fool of herself in front of Zoro.

"Don't worry about it!" Zoro faked a half-hearted smile.

At the end of the game, Zoro had 5 homeruns and Sanji had 7. As the boys were changing, Zoro and Sanji were arguing about who won. Although Zoro's team won by 3; the swordsman only got 5 out of the 16.

"Baaaaaka! Your team might have won, but I clearly beat you!" The blonde said as he jumped into his pants.

"Psh I had way more catches than you did." Zoro stated as he buttoned up his shirt.

Law was chuckling to himself in the corner. He couldn't believe such a deadly man was in his school and was fighting over such trivial things. "Hey you two, why can't you just say it's a tie?"

"AS IF!" The two men said in unison.

"Whatever you guys say." Law said as he left the change room.

"We'll figure this out later, shitty marimo." Sanji said as he stared at his lover with a death stare.

With a smirk the swordsman replied "Yeah. We will." , although the muscular man was not thinking of fighting.

"Wait… Sanji…" Zoro started "Is there anyone else in here?"

"Uhm…" Sanji quickly checked all the stalls and such. "Unless they're invisible I don't think so!"

Zoro had a deadly smirk painted on his face. "Want to finish this now, eh cook?"

"The bell's about to ring Zoro.. How about, you come over after school today?" Sanji suggested; he didn't want to get in trouble in case Ace walked in.

"Deal." Zoro smiled at the cook.

Sanji blushed and smiled back. "Come on, let's go. I'll meet you at your locker 'kay? I have to ask Mr. Zeff about tomorrow's cooking class."

"Sure!" Zoro waved and went to his locker to collect his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to update the Oi, marimo tomorrow! No more slacking off xD. Okay. Hope you enjoy the newest update c: thanks for all the support ;3**

Chapter 4: It's a Promise

"Hey Mr. Zeff! I'm here to make my first class plan." Sanji said as he sat down.

"Oh okay great, just pick a pretty simple dessert recipe and get the ingredients somewhat organized." The teacher said as he did the same for his next class

"Okay!" Sanji happily prepared his things for his first lesson. He was kind of nervous for it though.

_Well at least I know Luffy and Usopp, maybe they'll help me out. Oh god wait. I have to teach…And BAKE with Luffy?! He's going to eat everything… even the flour…_

"Oi, Mr. Zeff.. Is it hard to teach a class? What if the kids don't listen to me…" Sanji was worried; he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Ah Sanji, I know you. You're a great cook, you can EASILY teach a cooking class. Just be a little strict, and they'll respect you." Mr. Zeff gave the young cook some advice and pointers on how to teach a cooking class.

"Wow thanks!" Sanji quickly got a glimpse of the clock. 4:00! "Oh I've got to go. I'm sorry, thanks for all the help! I'll be here early tomorrow! Bye!" Sanji ran off to make sure his marimo was still there.

"No don't come tomorrow! Come on Monday! It's Friday…" Odd kid.

"Oh thank god…"Sanji was panting as he ran to his lover's locker. "I'm so sorry! It took longer than expected…"

"No worries, cook. I finished my math, but you do owe me one." Zoro laughed at his accomplishment. No homework for him tonight.

"I got your homework from your locker too. I didn't do it though, love-cook." Zoro said as he passed the binder to his blonde boyfriend.

"Whatever baka marimo! And well thanks, how did you know my combo..?" Sanji questioned his green haired lover.

"Well I had a good 20 minutes left… And I tried a bunch of random numbers, then I tried birthdays, then I tried some important dates and-"

Sanji cut off the green haired man "Yeah okay you figured it out." The blonde blushed at the fact Zoro would try their anniversary for his locker combo.

"Well cook, it's mine too." Zoro said with a little smile.

Sanji's stomach filled with butterflies and his heart began to race, he couldn't help but smiling.

"Aw Zoro.. Let's head back to my place okay? You damn softy." That earned Sanji a punch to the arm.

"Tch, shitty cook, you really do owe me now." Zoro said as he grabbed the cook's hand and laced their fingers together. The two men walked home like that, laughing and talking the whole time.

XXX

Sweat began to slowly drip off the neck of the green haired man and fell onto bare chest of the cook. Panting, moaning and slight cursing was all to be heard. The two men were alone in Sanji's room; door locked just to be safe.

"Ah…Sanji…I can't…" Zoro moaned into Sanji's neck and began to bite him hard.

"I'm almost there Zoro…Just…" Sanji moaned and felt his member flinch as cum came pouring out onto his chest. Just as the blonde came, as did the green haired man.

With a smirk and a half-hearted sorry, the green haired man licked cum from the blonde's chest and passionately kissed his lover on the lips.

"You asshole…But it felt so damn good…" Sanji still high from the orgasm was smiling like an idiot and began to allow his tongue to explore the inside of Zoro's mouth.

"I'm glad your little brother wasn't home…" Zoro said as he broke the kiss and rolled off Sanji and began to hold the blonde in his arms.

"Me too…" Sanji replied as he laced his fingers with Zoro's.

"Wouldn't have been good" He laughed at the thought of his poor brother walking in on them.

"Hey want something to eat?"

"Of course, lovie" Zoro said as he kissed Sanji's cheek.

"Oi. Don't call me that." Sanji said as he gave Zoro a death stare. As scary as Sanji's death stare was, Zoro couldn't take it seriously with the blonde's swirly eyebrows.

Zoro closed his eyes and apologized. "Sorry.. honey.." With that he ran downstairs with his boxers in his hand before the cook could give him a sharp kick. Sanji could hear Zoro's laugh from downstairs and even though it pissed him off that he called him "lovie" he loved to hear that man laugh. However, if Sanji was honest with himself, he liked when Zoro called him those names.

The blonde was preparing some omelets,, he loved the "breakfast for dinner" thing. As the cook was chopping vegetables he said something he never thought he would do.

"Hey Zoro, are you like.. Doing anything tomorrow.. Or later tonight…" Sanji stumbled over his words. He was nervous but, he didn't want Zoro to leave. Not tonight.

"Ehhh? What's this? Is a shitty cook asking me to stay overnight?" Zoro smiled as he got up and stood behind the cook and wrapped his arms around the lean man's waist.

"Only if you want too.." Sanji blushed, he felt needy asking Zoro to stay overnight.

"Sanji, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable asking me things like this…" Zoro whispered into the cook's ear. "I'd love to stay overnight.." Zoro said as he kissed the blonde's ear. "I do have one question for you though, blondie… Is your brother coming home for dinner? Maybe he could have a sleepover at one of his friend's houses…" The swordsman whispered as he kissed up and down the blonde's neck.

"I can always ask him… He should be home soon from his classes."

"Oi, what does a 10 year old need to learn?" Zoro looked at the cook puzzled. The swordsman still never understood why kids needed to go to school at such young ages.

"Well.. You see, he's an insanely smart kid. I couldn't believe it! He's really into medical stuff…" Sanji trailed off. He just realized his little brother wanted to be a doctor, and Law was old enough to tutor him! Then the memory of what Law said flashed before Sanji's eyes.

"Oi cook, you okay?" Zoro looked at Sanji, he blonde was pale and his eyes were as wide as an owls, he looked as if he just saw a ghost.

"Oh… Yeah, I just… You know Law, the new kid?"

"Well, I've seen him around and stuff… Why, what about him?"

"He wants to be a famous doctor, and I just thought I could send Chopper to get tutored by him! If the little guy wants too and if Law allows it…" Sanji still couldn't get what Trafalgar Law said about Zoro's near death experience.

"Oh wow that's impressive… But Sanji, your face is pale… Do you want a warm clothe… or ice.. or water..?" Zoro was getting worried about his cook. He took the man's hand and led him to a kitchen chair.

"Sanji…What's wrong..? You can tell me anything.." Zoro took the blonde's hand and squeezed it tight.

Reluctant at first, Sanji decided he needed to tell Zoro what was on his mind.

"Law was telling me, about a man who fought Mihawk and got an insane slash going from his shoulder to his hip… And I said that was you… And he said any other man could have easily died from a blow like that…" Sanji was on the brink of tears, he just barley choked out the last few words.

"Sanji… I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Zoro reassured his lover; he hated seeing him like this. He kissed a tear away and tilted the man's chin up.

"Wanna know why I'm not going anywhere?" The swordsman carefully brushed a stray golden lock from Sanji's face.

"Yea…" Sanji tried to suck the tears back, but they kept falling. He couldn't lose his marimo. The thought of losing Zoro made a black hole form in his chest. It felt like someone punched his chest, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I have you…" Zoro saw a slight smile appear on the cook's face. "I could never leave you for anything in the world, shitty cook." Zoro deserved the swift kick to his shins.

"Sorry Zoro.. I just got scared.." Sanji admitted.

"I'm never going to lose again Sanji. I won't face Mihawk until I know I can win." Zoro promised his caring boyfriend.

"It's a promise."

Sanji got out of his chair and pressed his chest against the swordsman's scarred chest, he wrapped his arms around the muscular man. He felt all his muscles tense when he began to slowly run his hands all over Zoro's chest and back.

"I… I'm sure about this now, Zoro…" Sanji whispered.

"…Sure about what, cook?" Zoro was confused, he had no idea what the blonde was muttering about under his breath.

"I wanna tell you something…" Sanji was still wiping tears from his eyes.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Sanji put his finger over the green haired man's mouth and shook his head. "Shush…"

Zoro did as he was told and didn't say anything. The blonde pushed the swordsman onto a chair and straddled him as he kissed up the green haired man's neck, along his jawline and up to his ear. Zoro could hear the blonde's unsteady breathing.

"Marimo.." Sanji's voice was so breathy Zoro could barely understand what he said.

"I…" Sanji's stomach was filled with butterflies and he was sure Zoro could feel his heart beating against his chest, for he couldn't control his racing love for the swordsmen.

"I love you…" Sanji said and quickly looked away from Zoro; the blonde's cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

Zoro's heart stopped. His jaw dropped and all he could do was hold his lover. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his heart began to race and he couldn't breathe. He grabbed Sanji's lean waist and they shared a kiss like they've never had before. It was a kiss filled with love, lust and passion.

"I love you too, Sanji… So damn much…" Zoro whispered as they went back to their kiss. The two men both had uncontrollable heart beats and butterflies filling their stomachs. The only thing they could think about was one another. The moment was perfect, until they heard a little knock on the door.

The two love-struck men didn't want to break away from their kiss but Sanji knew it was his brother who forgot his keys.

"Awh shit… Come on…" Sanji sighed as he got off the marimo.

Zoro pouted and put on a very bad puppy face.

"Please don't do that again Zoro.. I love ya but.. You're less a puppy and more a tiger…" Sanji winked and went to let his little brother in

"IN BED" Zoro added and laughed, he was upset they couldn't continue what they had started but he loved Sanji's little brother, so he couldn't stay mad.

"Whatever you say marimo." Sanji replied and opened the door to see his little brother with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Chopper! How was class?" Sanji greeted his little brown haired brother.

"Awesome! I have so many new notes I can't wait to study!" The little guy jumped up and down and hugged his note-filled note book.

"Aw good job! Oh, hey Chopper, Zoro's here!" Sanji said as he took off his brother's backpack.

"REALLY?!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran to find his brother's friend.

"I'm in the kitchen, Chopper!" Zoro said with a smile, he absolutely loved Chopper. He wished he had a little brother just like him.

"So I hear you're taking medical classes?" Zoro asked the little brown haired kid.

"Yeah! It's so fun. Are you staying overnight Zoro?! Can he Sanji?!" Chopper was really happy to see Zoro; it was a while since the two saw each other.

When Chopper turned to face his brother Zoro gave Sanji another puppy dog face which completely grossed Sanji out, Zoro just laughed and started to mix the eggs for the omelet Sanji had completely forgotten.

"Well it's fine with me, but you'll have to ask Zoro." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Okay!" The little brown haired kid scurried over to the swordsman.

"Zoro, will you stay over tonight?" Chopper nearly pleaded.

"You sure you want ME to stay over tonight, Chopper? What about going to a friend's house? I'll be here all tomorrow!" Zoro tried to get the little kid out of the house so he and his lover could finish what they had started. But a sudden wave of guilt washed over the swordsman.

"Actually Chopper, I'd love to stay over! We all can watch movies and make popcorn, maybe even order pizza, if that brother of yours allows!" Zoro rolled his eyes and smiled at the 10 year old kid. He rustled his hair and picked him up.

"Sanji's lucky to have a little brother like you, Chopper!" Zoro said as he spun the little boy around in a circle. Hearing Chopper's innocent giggle made the swordsman feel so complete.

"Oi. Zoro. We can order pizza. I just don't think constantly ordering out is healthy for you or your wallet!" Sanji said and gave Zoro an evil stare.

"Awh come on, I was kidding! But thanks for offering to pay!" Zoro laughed and gave Sanji a big smile.

_Awh. I really do love that cook…_

_Tch. I really do love that damn marimo…_


End file.
